1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of photographic documentation for medical, and non-medical, purposes and, more particularly, to a comparative photographic apparatus which establishes a controlled and repeatable photographic environment yet, is movable, and includes improved lighting, means for selective image sizing, means of subject posing orientation and ease of use.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Currently, in the field of medicine, and related non-medical fields, there is a constant need for sophisticated apparatus to permit precision documentation and recordation of a patient's appearance prior to surgery and, to again, repeat precision documentation and recordation of a patient's appearance after surgery under the same conditions so that the effect, only, of the surgeon's effort can be measured. As a practical matter, since that which is significant is the appearance of the subject/patient after procedure, photography is the usual means of documentation. Quality images are required now, more than ever before, for medico-legal, insurance reimbursement, surgical planning and continuing education support for lectures, articles and the like.
Problems and difficulties have been encountered with conventional photographic apparatus in that such apparatus adapts and adjusts to variables and, therefore is not systematic, or standardized, and defeats unbiased documentation gathering. Space allotment required for sophisticated photographic documentation procedures is, also, a limiting factor (Such a prior device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,795.). In all prior cases, a working knowledge of photography is required.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide an improved comparative photographic apparatus which includes improved lighting radiation characteristics, ease of use, improved mechanisms to establish uniformity and repeatability of documentation events and mobility for non-commitment of dedicated, valuable space and for storage when not in use.